The Grunt of the Litter
by slbsp-33
Summary: Santana and Brittany meet at the Lima Animal Shelter because of a tiny and awesome kitten. Their lives were changed forever that day.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N – This is a one-shot I started writing quite awhile ago and decided to finish it. Let me know what you think._

Six year old Santana hated it when she had to sit still unless she was watching her favorite cartoon. Her mother had told her she had to sit on this stool until it was time for them to leave. They were currently at the Lima Animal Shelter where her mother volunteered twice a week. Usually her mother volunteered when Santana was in school but today there was no school because the teachers had a meeting. Santana had only been to the shelter with her mother a couple of times before but it was enough for her to learn the layout of the place. She knew where the dogs, cats, kittens, and puppies were located. They also had some birds and reptiles but she stayed away from them especially the reptiles.

Santana loved going around and looking at the animals but now she was banished to sitting on this stool because she accidentally opened a cage and let out six medium sized very active kittens. While it was quite funny watching her mother and another volunteer running around trying to catch the agile kittens it stopped being funny when her mother said to her 'Santana Marie Lopez you sit on this stool until it's time to leave and if I see you move even one muscle there will be no TV when you get home'. Santana always wondered why her mother said 'if you move even one muscle' because it was impossible for her to sit like a statue and not move at all. She had to blink and she was sure that meant she was using more than one muscle in her eye lids.

"Brittany honey, can you please just pick out a kitten we have been here for well over an hour. You have held and talked to every kitten they have here. There must be one of them that you like more than then the other ones." Susan Pierce was getting frustrated with her six-year old daughter and her indecision when it came to picking out a kitten. It was Brittany's birthday present.

"Mommy, you can't say that the kitties will think I don't like them all the same and they will be sad. I just need to find the perfect one for me." Brittany looked at her mother pouting. Susan just smiled at her daughter's comment.

Santana heard what Brittany said and held her hand over mouth while she giggled. She wondered how many muscles it took to giggle because she surely was moving more than one muscle now.

Brittany's mother's cell phone rang so she looked to see who was calling. "This is your father I told him we'd only be gone about an hour and I'm sure he's anxious to play golf since it's such a beautiful day."

"Maybe Ella pooped her pants and he doesn't want to change her. You know he hates doing that." Brittany scrunched up her nose like she was smelling something nasty while she spoke.

"You look at the kittens and I want you to have picked one by the time I'm off the phone with your father." Susan told Brittany as she turned away to answer the phone.

Brittany looked at the tiny kittens in the cage, they were all so cute but the perfect one wasn't in this cage. "Hey, do want to see the most awesome kitten ever?" Brittany looked all around her when she heard someone talking but didn't see anyone. She looked at the kittens like maybe it was one of them who spoke. "Down here." Brittany looked down to her right at the floor and there on her hands and knees was the prettiest little girl she had ever seen. The girl had caramel color skin and long dark hair that was in a pony tail.

"Why are you on the floor crawling can't you walk yet? I have baby sister who can't walk yet but she a lot smaller than you." Brittany was puzzled as to why this girl was on the floor.

"I can walk I'm down here because I don't want my mother to see me. She told me stay on that stool over there and not move one muscle until it was time for us to leave. I got in trouble for letting the bigger kittens out of their cage."

Brittany giggled and made big eyes. "My mommy and I saw all of those kittens running around and big people trying to catch them. I was hoping all of the kittens would get away."

"Well one of those big people was my mother and that's why I got in trouble. I don't have much time before my mother notices I'm not on the stool so follow me if want to see the most awesome little kitten ever."

Brittany looked at her mother who was still talking to her father on the phone. She then got down and all fours and crawled over to Santana which made Santana scowl. "Why are you crawling?"

"Cause it looks like fun. My name is Brittany."

"I'm Santana." Santana started crawling towards a room in the back of the shelter with Brittany right behind her. Santana quietly told Brittany about the kitten while they crawled. "This morning when we first got her I had go to bathroom so my mother took me back in this room and that's where I saw this tiny kitten in a cage all by himself. I didn't get a good look at him but from what I saw he looked awesome not like those little kittens you were looking at." When they got to the door of the room Santana looked around and when she didn't see her mother she quickly stood up and opened the door with Brittany standing up right behind her.

When they walked into the room there on the table in a tiny cage was the tiniest little kitten Santana and Brittany had ever seen. They both were just tall enough to see on top of the table and they stood there staring at the sleeping kitten. The kitten was wrapped up in a tiny little blanket.

"Why is he back here all by himself? Why isn't he out with the other kitties?" Brittany whispered worrying she might wake up the tiny sleeping kitten.

"I ask my mom and she said he is a runt."

Brittany scowled at Santana because she had never heard that word before and she didn't even want to try and say it. "What does that mean?"

"My mom said he is a runt because he's so tiny and needs extra special care." Santana watched the kitten wondering how something so tiny could even exist.

The two girls stood there just staring at the kitten until he opened his mouth and yawned and stretched out his tiny paws.

"Did you see that he moved?" Brittany asked all excited.

"Yeah, I told you he was the most awesome kitten ever." Santana smiled at how excited Brittany got.

Brittany watched as the kitten opened his eyes and looked around until he finally looked at her. At that moment she felt her tummy feel all warm and she knew what it meant. "I want him to be my kitty."

"Really? I don't know if anyone can take him home because he's so tiny." Santana looked at Brittany who was staring the kitten with a huge smile on her face.

"He wants to come home with me cause he knows I'll take good care of him. He maybe little but his the most special kitten who has ever lived." Brittany said not taking her eyes off from the kitten.

Santana smiled at Brittany because she really liked the way she said things. "We can ask my mom if you can take him home? Oh no, my mom I need to back to the stool before she sees I'm gone."

Santana started walking to the door but stopped cold when she saw her mother and the woman she recognized as Brittany's mother standing the door way. Santana swallowed hard because she knew she was in big trouble for disobeying her mother. When Santana's eyes met her mother's eyes she got the motherly glare which meant she was in trouble but there was also a glint of softness in her eyes that Santana didn't usually see when her mother was mad at her.

Brittany looked away from the kitten and noticed her mother standing there. "Mommy, I found the kitty I want and he's a grunt!" Brittany shouted excitedly.

Santana wanted to giggle at Brittany but she knew better because she was in trouble for disobeying her mother. Santana's mother, Maribel, looked at Susan with a confused. "What do mean he's a grunt?" Susan asked her daughter.

Before Brittany could answer Santana spoke so softly it was difficult for anyone to hear her. "She means he's a runt." Santana started walking towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Brittany asked with a sad look on her face.

"Stool" was all Santana said.

Maribel touched Santana on the shoulder which made her stop walking. "Look at me Santana." Santana reluctantly looked up at her mother. She knew her mother was disappointed in her for disobeying and not staying on the stool. Santana could be a handful at times but she hated disappointing her parents. "We will talk about this when get home ok? (Santana nodded her head yes) You don't have to go back to the stool. Now tell me why you and your new friend were back here where you know you aren't allowed to be. Mrs. Pierce came up to me wondering if I had seen her daughter and then I noticed you were missing too. We both got very worried when we couldn't find you two. I have the idea that you are the reason Mrs. Pierce couldn't find Brittany. Am I right? Did you bring Brittany back here to this room to see the kitten?"

Santana very quietly said, "Yes."

"You need to apologize to Mrs. Pierce for making her worry when she couldn't find Brittany." Maribel spoke to Santana in a firm yet calm voice.

Santana turned to Susan, "I'm sorry for bringing Brittany back here to see the kitten and making you worry."

Susan looked at Santana and gave her a kind smile because she knew the girl had meant no harm in taking Brittany back to the room. "I accept your apology Santana."

Brittany stood there watching Santana as she apologized to her mother and she didn't like seeing the sad look on Santana's face. "I followed Santana back here because she said there was an awesome kitten back here and she was right. He is the most awesomest kitten ever and he wants me take him home."

Susan looked at Maribel and motioned for her to walk over to the other side of the room to talk. "Is this kitten up for adoption?"

"Yes, he is up for adoption although he won't be able to go home with his new family until the vet says he's strong enough. He doesn't have any major health issues he's just tiny and needs some extra care right now to make sure he eats and gains weight. He came from a very large litter of kittens and just didn't get enough to eat."

Susan thought for a few seconds. "I just don't want to adopt a kitten that may you know…die. I hate to put it bluntly."

"I understand completely. Would it help if I told I wouldn't hesitate adopting this kitten for Santana?"

"Thanks that helps a lot. Can Brittany hold the kitten?"

"Sure just let me get him out of his cage."

Maribel and Susan walked over to the table where the girls were watching the kitchen in his cage. "Look Mommy he's licking his tiny paws."

"Ok girls, I'm going to take the kitten out of his cage for Brittany to hold but before I do there are a couple of rules. You must sit in the chair over there while holding the kitten and you must be very gentle with him because he's a tiny baby and needs special attention. Do you understand Brittany?"

"I understand." Brittany was so excited she was going to hold the kitten that she wanted to jump up and down but she knew she had to be calm.

Brittany and Santana watched intently as Maribel opened the cage and carefully took the tiny kitten out while keeping him wrapped in his blanket. He let out the tiniest meow which made Brittany fall in love with him even more. Maribel carried the kitten over to the chair across the room with Brittany and Santana right on her heels.

"Brittany sit down here in the chair and I'll hand the kitten to you."

Brittany sat down and before she knew it she was holding the tiny kitten. He was so tiny he fit perfectly in her small hands. She held him up so they were looking into each other eyes with their noses almost touching. "You are the most awesomest kitten ever just like Santana told me. If I get to take you home I promise to take care of you. I love you so much already."

Susan stood there watching her daughter interact with the kitten and tears came to her eyes. She looked at Maribel and nodded her head yes silently telling her that they would adopt the kitten.

"Brittany would you like to feed him?" Maribel asked.

"Yes," she squealed out.

"Remember I told you he needs special care and that means for the next week or so he needs to be fed with a tiny bottle like a baby bottle." Maribel walked over to the counter to prepare the bottle for the kitten. When she was finished she brought the tiny bottle over to Brittany. "You have be careful when feed him just like if you were feeding a baby. It's best if he lays on his tummy while you feed him so hold him like this. (Maribel positions the kitten the correct way in Brittany's hands) He can choke if he sucks on the bottle too quickly and yes he needs to be burped too."

"I have a baby sister who drinks from a bottle and I have feed her tons of times so I know how to do it." Brittany said as her eyes never left the tiny kitten.

Maribel brought the tiny bottle over to Brittany. "I'm going to put the nipple in his mouth because sometimes it takes him a few seconds to start sucking." Maribel put the tiny nipple from the bottle into the kitten's mouth and after a few seconds he started sucking the nipple so she handed the bottle to Brittany.

Brittany watched in awe and amazement as the tiny kitten sucked the milk from the bottle. Santana, who stood close to chair, also watched in awe and amazement but she wasn't watching the kitten as much as she was watching Brittany. The look on Brittany's face as she watched the kitten was priceless and Santana couldn't help but stare at her.

Maribel and Susan watched their daughters. Maribel couldn't help but notice the way Santana was watching Brittany. Santana was a good kid, got excellent grades, and was popular in school but she didn't really seem to have any friends she wanted to play with outside of school. Her mother had asked her several times if there wasn't a friend from her class that she'd like to invite over to play and then have a sleepover but Santana always said no.

Susan watched Brittany feed the kitten and she immediately could tell by the look on her daughter's face that she loved the kitten already. Like Santana, Brittany was a good kid and was popular in school but she didn't really have friends she wanted to play with outside of school. Everyone loved Brittany because she was always happy and sweet but there were also kids at school who made fun of her because she had a very active imagination.

Maribel and Susan talked about their daughters while Brittany fed the kitten. They found out both girls attended the same elementary school but were in different classes. They ended up talking about the common concern they shared for their daughters' lack of having friends outside of school. After a few minutes of watching their daughters interact as Brittany fed the kittens, they both had come up with the same idea but before either could mention it to the other one the kitten had finished his bottle.

Maribel took the bottle and sat it aside. "Ok, now **Brittany you **have to gently rub the kitten's back so he can burp just like you do with your little sister. It's easiest if you put him on your shoulder like you do a baby."

Brittany looked at Santana who was still carefully watching every move she made with the kitten. "I want Santana to burp my kitten…I mean the kitten."

Santana panicked hearing those words. "No that's ok. You burp the kitten. He's so tiny I might hurt him." Santana looked at her mother with a pleading look to help her.

Maribel just gave her a small smile because she knew it would be a good experience for Santana to hold something so tiny and helpless in her hands. Maribel knew Santana was a very caring child although she didn't always let other see it. "You won't hurt the kitten Mija."

Maribel took the kitten from Brittany so she could get out of the chair and Santana could sit down. Santana nervously sat down I the chair. She was sure she would squeeze the kitten too tight or worst yet drop him on the floor. She quickly wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans and took a deep breath before her mother carefully placed the kitten on Santana's shoulder. Maribel put a small cloth on Santana's shoulder just in case the kitten burped up any formula.

The kitten started to move which made Santana even more nervous but the kitten stopped moving once he got into a comfortable position. "Santana, gently rub his back like this." Maribel showed Santana what to do.

Santana gently rubbed the kitten's back while Brittany watched intently waiting to see how long it would be before he burped. After a couple of minutes Santana began to relax and even enjoy holding the kitten. His fur was so soft. Finally the kitten let out the tiniest little burp which caused Brittany and Santana to giggle until something happened that made Santana panic.

"Mami what's wrong with him? I didn't mean to squeeze him or anything!" Santana felt tears coming to her eyes.

Maribel and Susan watched the kitten and they looked at each other and smiled. Maribel knelt down by the chair and stroked Santana's arm to calm her down. "Sweetie, he just has hiccups and that's why his body is jumping like that, you didn't do anything wrong."

Santana gave a weak, little smile as the tears that were in her eyes ran down her cheeks. Brittany gently wiped the tears from Santana's cheeks. "You are doing great Santana. I think Lord Tubbington has one more burp in him."

Santana scowled, "Who is Lord Tubbington?"

"That's what I'm going to name the kitten if I get to take him home."

Santana thought Lord Tubbington was a strange name but she couldn't tell Brittany because she was quite sure Brittany had put a lot of thought into the name even before she knew she was going to get a kitten. Santana rubbed the kittens back a few more times and sure enough he had one more burp in him.

"Brittany, are sure this is the kitten you want?" Susan had no idea why she was even asking the question because she already knew the answer.

"Yes, yes yes! I love him so much already. I promise I will take care of him for the rest of my life." Brittany rambled on full of excitement.

"Ok, let me and talk to Mrs. Lopez about we need to do to adopt him."

"Did you hear that Lord Tubbington you are going to be my kitty!" Brittany gently rubbed his back as he slept still laying on Santana's shoulder.

Maribel put the kitten back in the cage. She explained to Susan and Brittany that they wouldn't be able to take him home until the vet said he had gained enough weight. Maribel gave Susan papers to fill out and bring back the next day.

It was time for Maribel to leave so her and Santana walked out to the shelter parking lot with Susan and Brittany. Before she got into her mother's van Brittany yelled to Santana. "Santana, thank you for showing me the most awesomest kitten in the world. You can come visit him when I get to bring him home if you want to."

Santana got a huge smile on her face hearing Brittany say she could visit the kitten. However, the smile wasn't just because she'd be seeing the kitten again it was because she would be seeing Brittany again too. Santana waved goodbye to Brittany.

The drive home to the Lopez home was a quiet one. Santana kept looking out the car window wondering when her mother was going to tell her that there would no TV when they got home because she had disobeyed her and got off the stool. Maribel didn't say a word either which was torture to Santana. Her mother must be really disappointed in her which caused tears to start to form in her eyes but she held them back.

Once they were home Santana went right to her room and lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. She kept thinking about the kitten and Brittany. She had never met a girl like Brittany. After about an hour Santana had fallen asleep and woke up when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Maribel opened the door, "Santana, there's someone downstairs to be see you."

Santana was confused because no one ever came to see her. She got off her bed and followed her mother downstairs. When they got to the front door Santana was surprised to see Brittany standing there with her mother who was holding a little blonde haired girl. Santana looked at her mother wondering what was going on.

Maribel put her arm on her Santana's shoulder, "Brittany has come to play with you and she's going to eat dinner with us."

Santana couldn't believe her ears, "Really?"

"Yes Santana, I'm really here to play with you and eat dinner with you too. My mommy asked me on the way home in the car if I'd like to come play with you today and I got so excited I thought I was going to wet my pants. I didn't wet my pants because I'm a big girl now but when we got home I ran to the bathroom just in case." Brittany rambled on and on while Santana couldn't stop from giggling.

"Brittany, you listen to Mrs. Lopez and be a good girl. I need to get Ella home for her nap." Susan leaned down and kissed Brittany on the cheek. Maribel and Susan spoke briefly before Susan left.

Santana and Brittany stood there looking at each other wondering what they should do next. "Why don't you two go in the living room and watch TV or a movie? I'll go get some drinks and snacks for you." Brittany got all excited while Santana stood there scowling looking at her feet which Maribel noticed so she knelt down so she was face to face with her daughter. "What's wrong Mija?"

Santana looked over at Brittany who was watching her so she whispered in her mother's ear so Brittany couldn't hear her. "I can't wait TV remember I got off the stool."

Maribel looked at her daughter and smiled, "It's ok you can watch TV with Brittany. Just this one time I'm not going to punish you for disobeying me ok?" Santana nodded her head yes.

Santana walked over to Brittany, "Let's go pick out a movie to watch. We have a lot of movies." Brittany squealed and followed Santana into the living room.

**20 Years Later**

Santana was sitting on the porch swing looking out at the backyard. It was late spring and the weather was getting warmer. She turned to her left when she heard the sliding glass door to the patio open. "May we join you?"

"I would love for you to join me." Santana watched as Brittany sat down carefully beside her on the porch swing. She put her arm around Brittany.

"It's time for Gracie to nurse so I thought we'd come enjoy the sunshine with you." Brittany unbuttoned her shirt far enough so 3 month old Gracie could nurse.

Santana loved watching Brittany nurse their daughter. The whole process was miracle and amazing to Santana. She watched Brittany's face as she lovingly watched Gracie nurse. Neither Santana nor Brittany were ready for the intense love they felt for their daughter when she was born.

Brittany glanced at Santana briefly and saw how she was deep in thought watching their daughter nurse. She knew it was difficult for Santana not to have this type of bonding with their daughter and that is why they had a routine when she nursed Gracie.

A few minutes later Gracie stopped sucking so Brittany knew she was full so she carefully handed the baby to Santana. Santana put Gracie on her shoulder while Brittany put a burp cloth on her shoulder just in case Gracie spit up. Santana gently rubbed Gracie back for a few minutes until she burped. She smiled at Gracie and kissed her temple.

Santana looked at Brittany who had a huge smile on her face and her eyes were full of tears. "What's wrong Britt?"

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is right. I had a flashback just now while you were burping Gracie. In my mind I saw a scared six year old Santana burping a tiny Lord Tubbington." Brittany wiped the few tears that ran down her face.

"Little did we know that day the word tiny would never be used again to describe his Lordship." Santana said teasing Brittany who just rolled her eyes.

"You loved him as much as I did and nothing you can ever say will make me believe any different." Brittany said with a smirk.

"Love him? How could I love a cat that made my life miserable for years? Especially the older we got." Santana said back with a smirk.

"Lord Tubbington was very protective of me and when you started having dirty thoughts about me he knew it."

Santana laughed, "Dirty thoughts? At thirteen my only dirty thought about you was getting up the nerve to kiss on the cheek."

"Anyway Lord Tubbington knew what you were after and he was protecting me."

"Right so is that why he just happen to swallow your earring on prom night so we ended up having to take him to the vet and missing half of prom?"

"We we just lucky the earring came out on its own the two days later." Brittany smiled as she watched Gracie's eyes start to close.

"Don't remind I'd rather forget what we had to do to search for the earring once it came out." Santana shuddered.

Brittany looked at Gracie who was sound asleep now. "I'm going to take her inside, change her diaper, and put her in her crib. Then you and I can fix our dinner." Santana carefully handed Gracie to Brittany and watched her go back to their house.

Santana sat there for a few more minutes before walking off the patio and over to a huge oak tree in their backyard. She sat down on the ground and criss crossed her legs. Brittany had planted some flowers around the oak tree and they were beautiful. There was also a stone lying by the tree. The stone read, Lord Tubbington, The most awesome kitten ever.

Santana got tears in her eyes reading the stone, that damn cat he could make her smile, laugh, get angry, and cry. He had been the reason Brittany and her met. If it hadn't been for him who knows if they would have ever become friends, then girlfriends, then wives, and now mothers. It was true the older they both got Santana and Lord Tubbington had a love/hate relationship. It was because they both wanted Brittany's undivided attention.

Lord Tubbington had been there for all of the major events in their lives. He was there when Santana's appendix burst at age 10 and she was so ill she was in ICU for almost a week, he was there when Brittany's grandfather was killed in a car accident when she was 14, he was there for their first kiss, he was there when they broke up for two weeks in 10th grade, he was there when they graduated from high school, he was there when they went off to college, he was there when Santana's mother had breast cancer and survived it, he was there when they graduated from college, he was there when they married at age 22, and he was there for their first year of marriage.

Santana will never forget the day she came home from work to find Brittany sitting in the middle of the living room floor holding Lord Tubbington rocking back and forth crying. When she had gotten home a few minutes earlier she found him dead in his bed. He was seventeen years old which meant he lived a couple of years longer than the average cat.

Santana suddenly felt a hand rub her back. "Hey, when I put Gracie down in her crib I looked for you and finally found you sitting here." Brittany continued to rub Santana's back. Santana sniffled and quickly wiped her tears away. "Honey, it's ok to cry. I miss him too. When I planted the flowers last week and Gracie was in her carrier watching me I told her about the day we met and how everything we have today was because Lord Tubbington was the grunt of the litter."

Santana could always count on Brittany to make her laugh. "I think it's time we thought about getting a kitten for Gracie."

"Really?" Brittany asked because she had been thinking the same thing but didn't know if it was something Santana wanted to do.

"Yeah, if we get a kitten when she's six months old they can grow up together and hopefully she will love her kitten as much as we loved Lord Tubbington."

Brittany kissed Santana sweetly on the lips. "I knew you loved him all along."

"How could I not?" Santana said as she laid her head on Brittany's shoulder.

THE END

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the FOX Network. This is written for entertainment.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – I needed to write something fluffy, fun, and full of life. I've suffered a huge loss in my life recently and am a bit lost right now. I have no idea when I'll feel like updating any of my other stories. This was originally a one-shot but I decided to write at least one more chapter.

Chapter 2

"Gracie, please let Mami put you in your stroller." Santana whined as she tried to put her daughter in her stroller for the third time but every time she tried to slide her legs into the seat Gracie would stiffen them up making it impossible for Santana sit her in the stroller. The fact that Gracie giggled every time Santana whined showed that she thought it was playtime. However, it definitely wasn't playtime to Santana.

Brittany stood off to the side of the car watching the interaction between her wife and daughter with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't help but giggle every time Gracie giggled. Santana and Gracie certainly had developed a special kind of relationship. Right now Gracie was messing with Santana in the same way Brittany loved to mess with Santana by teasing her until she whined. A whiney Santana was an adorable Santana.

Brittany decided it was time to put Santana out of her misery so she walked over and took Gracie from the Santana. "Are giving Mami a hard time?" Brittany started to put Gracie in her stroller and of course on the first attempt Brittany was successful because Gracie didn't stiffen out her legs. "That's a good girl." Brittany said as she kissed the top of Gracie's head.

Santana stood there with sad puppy dog eyes and whined, "It's not fair it's two against one. You two are always ganging up on me."

Brittany smiled at Santana because she knew Santana was playing the sad puppy dog eyes to get some loving. "Awe baby," Brittany hugged Santana and kissed her on the lips. She kept her arms around Santana so they were face to face. "We aren't ganging up on you. Gracie's only 11 months old and she's just learning how to have fun. You are just so funny and cute when you whine she can't help herself. Gracie loves you and she loves teasing you just like I do."

"Yeah well it still feels like you two are ganging up on me." Santana leaned forward so her nose was touching Brittany's nose which made Brittany giggle.

"Momma, Mami. Meow, meow."

Santana and Brittany pulled apart to look at Grace and they burst out laughing. "I think someone is trying to remind us why we are here at the animal shelter." Brittany looked down in the stroller at Gracie who was continuing to do her best imitation of a cat meowing. "Ok, sweetie let's go find us a kitty." Brittany started pushing the stroller towards the animal shelter building. Santana walked closely beside Brittany with her arm around Brittany's waist.

When they got to the entrance Santana quickly went ahead and held the door open so Brittany could push Gracie's stroller into the building. The second they were inside the building all of the memories came flooding back. Brittany took her right hand off the stroller handle and reached down to intertwine her fingers with the fingers on Santana's left hand.

The memories of the day they met at this same animal shelter when they were six years old flashed through their minds. Santana looked behind the counter and remembered how her mother told her sit on the stool and not move a muscle until it was time to go home. Brittany looked over at the cages and remembered how she just knew none of the kittens in those cages was the one meant to go home with her. She chuckled to herself when she remembered Santana crawling on the floor over to the cages so her mother wouldn't see she was off her stool. Santana looked back towards the backroom where the most awesome kitten was in a cage all by himself. Lord Tubbington. She remembered the look on Brittany's face when she first saw the tiny little kitten sleeping in his cage. It was love at first sight.

Santana squeezed Brittany's hand and she reacted by looking at Santana who was already looking at her. They both had tears in their eyes because this was where it all started for them. They became best friends that day something they still are today. However, out of their friendship grew their love for one another and now they are standing here married with a daughter. It was fate they met that day because they are soul mates.

"Good morning ladies. Can I help you?" The animal shelter worker asked them.

They were broken out of their memories and quickly wiped the tears from their eyes. "Um…yeah we are looking for a kitten for our daughter." Santana's voice was raspy and full of emotion.

"Our kittens are right over here in the cages in this area. They are divided by male and female. Some of kittens depending on their age have already been spade or neuter. You are more than welcome to take the kittens out and hold them but please only one at a time. If you have any questions about a particular kitten please let me know." The shelter worker walked away from Santana and Brittany.

"Kitty, meow, meow!" Gracie said excitedly when she saw all of the kittens in the cages. She was reaching out as far as her little arms would reach towards the kittens. For the past month they had been preparing Gracie for the day when they would get a kitten. They read stories to her about kittens and talked about the different colors of kittens. They had originally thought they would get a kitten when Gracie was six months old but decided it would be best to wait a few more months. Gracie will be one year old next month and just started to walk so they thought now would be the best time to get a kitten. Gracie has Brittany's gentle soul so she should do just fine with the kitten once she learns how to handle the kitten with care.

"Calm down Gracie. Santana, I think it's better to leave Gracie in her stroller while we look a kittens what do you think?"

"Yeah that sounds good to me because that way it will be easier for her to hold the kittens. She's doing great with walking but she's still a bit wobbly at times." Santana watched as Gracie continued to reach out to the kittens and say kitty.

Brittany knelt down in front of the stroller so she could talk to Gracie face to face. She gently took a hold of Gracie's hands that had been reaching out to the kittens in the cages. The kittens in the cages were responding to Gracie's excitement which only got her more excited. "Gracie look at Momma." Gracie did as she was told which brought a smile to Santana's face. She loved watching Brittany and their daughter interact. "We are going to hold the kitties but you need to be careful and not squeeze them too tight. They are just babies. Ok?"

"Otay", Gracie responded back. Brittany knew Gracie probably didn't completely understand what she just had said about being careful with the kittens but she and Santana felt it was important to talk to Gracie about what was going to happen and what was going around her.

Brittany carefully opened up the first cage of female cats. They decided they wanted a female cat. All of the kittens were about 8 weeks old and ready to be adopted. The first kitten she took out was a black and white kitten.

Brittany held the kitten and started stroking her fur. "This is how we pet a kitty Gracie." Gracie was reaching out for the kitten so Brittany took Gracie's hand and stroked the kitten's fur. Gracie giggled when she felt the kitten's fur and the kitten wiggled and meowed when she touched her. Santana was watching Brittany and Gracie interact with the kitten and took pictures with her phone. Brittany looked up at Santana and shook her head no. Santana knew Brittany meant this wasn't the kitten for them.

The next kitten was a totally white kitten. The next was a gray kitten with fluffy fur. The next was an orange tiger kitten. The next was an all black kitten. The next was a calico kitten. The next was a white and gray tiger kitten. The next was a white and orange tiger kitten. Each time Brittany looked at Santana and shook her head no.

After an hour of looking at each kitten, some of them twice just to be sure they weren't the one, Brittany and Gracie had found the one. Brittany knew it was the one by the way the kitten snuggled into Gracie's little arms while she held it. The kitten just looked perfect in Gracie's arms. Plus this kitten purred the loudest.

"Santana, we found our kitten!" Brittany frowned when spoke to Santana and found that she was no longer standing where she had been standing for the past hour. "I wonder where Mami went Gracie? (Gracie looked where her Mami had been standing) Let's go find her and show her our new kitty." Brittany held the kitten with her left arm as she used her right hand to push Gracie's stroller. They didn't have to go very far to find Santana. She was just around the corner in the next row of cages.

"You are such a cutie and your ears are so soft." Santana said in a baby voice.

Brittany stood there watching Santana with a huge smile on her face. Santana was sitting on the floor in front of the cages holding a tiny beagle puppy up to her face so they were nose to nose.

"Meow, meow, kitty, kitty Mami!" Hearing Gracie's excited voice caused Santana to turn quickly and look where Gracie and Brittany were standing.

"Who's your little friend?" Brittany asked Santana playfully.

Santana knew she had been caught talking baby talk to a puppy and she felt her face heat up with embarrassment. "Um…while you two were looking at kittens I kept hearing a little cry so I came to find out where it was coming from and it led me to this little one all alone in cage by himself." The tiny puppy had now cuddled up in Santana's arms and fallen asleep.

"Mami, kitty!" Gracie's excited voice woke the puppy up.

"I see Gracie, you and Mommy picked out a kitty." Santana looked at the kitten that Brittany was holding. Brittany held the kitten up for Santana to look at it. The kitten was fluffy gray with white paws, a white tip on her tail, and white under her neck. She had piercing blue eyes. She was the cutest kitten Santana had ever seen except for Lord Tubbington of course. He would always be in a class by himself.

"I'm going to go find the shelter worker and let her know we picked out a kitten so we can start the adoption process. You spend some more time with your little friend." Brittany said as she watched Santana look lovingly at the puppy while she gently stroked his back.

"Ok, I'll be right there after I put him back in his cage." Santana smiled at her wife and daughter as they walked away to find the shelter worker. Santana held the puppy up in front of her so they were face to face again. "I've got to go. You are just too cute so I know a family will adopt you any day now." Santana placed a gentle kiss on the puppy's forehead before putting him back into the cage. Santana stood up and walked a couple of steps before looking back at the puppy in the cage when he started to cry again. Santana sighed and walked away.

Santana walked up to the front reception area of the animal shelter where Brittany was still holding the kitten while the shelter worker explained the adoption paperwork to her. When Santana stood beside her Brittany glanced over at her wife and scowled. Once the worker finished explaining the paperwork Santana took and started to fill it out. When the worker walked away from them to help another couple who had come into the shelter, Brittany put her hand on Santana's right forearm to get her attention. Santana looked at Brittany.

"Hey are you ok?" Brittany quietly asked Santana. She was concerned because she noticed how Santana's eyes were watery like she was about to cry.

"I'm fine sweetie. Let's get the paperwork filled out so we can go shopping and buy all of the supplies we need for this little one." Santana smiled at the kitten Brittany was holding and reached over and gently stroked her head. Santana looked down at Gracie who was in her stroller trying to fight off falling asleep. It was amazing how a toddler can go from being full of energy one minute to falling asleep the next. Santana kind of envied Gracie because she wished she could fall asleep that quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The animal shelter had a 24 hour waiting period before they could bring the new kitten home. This gave the shelter manager time to review their application and approve it. Luckily Gracie was sleeping when they left the shelter and when she woke up in the car she kept saying kitty, kitty but Brittany was able to calm her down by explaining to her they would come back and get the kitty tomorrow afternoon. Again it wasn't that Gracie understood everything Brittany told her it was the calm, soothing voice Brittany used that calmed Gracie down. Before going home the family stopped at a pet store to buy some supplies for the new edition to their family. They got a bed, two litter boxes, a food bowl, food, and several toys.

Later that night Brittany came out of the master bathroom after getting ready for bed and saw Santana sitting on the bed looking at something on her laptop. Brittany watched Santana for a few seconds because whatever she was looking at had her full and complete attention. When Santana hadn't even noticed her presence in the bedroom Brittany crawled on the bed and sat beside Santana.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Brittany said as she leaned over trying to see the laptop screen but Santana shut it before she could see anything.

"Nothing just checking my email. I'll be right back." Santana kissed Brittany on the lips before getting off the bed and going into the bathroom.

When Santana shut the bathroom door Brittany opened up Santana's laptop. She had never done this before but she was curious about what Santana was looking at so seriously. When the screen lit up Brittany was surprised to find it was the website for the Lima Animal Shelter. The page that came up had a picture of the beagle puppy Santana had been holding earlier that day. It gave information about the puppy. Brittany laughed when it said the puppy's name was Thor but when she thought about it the name fit him even though he was tiny. Brittany heard the toilet flush so she closed the laptop knowing Santana would be coming out soon.

After Santana came out of the bathroom she got into bed. Several minutes later she was lying with her head on Brittany's chest but she couldn't get to sleep. She could tell that Brittany wasn't asleep either. "Britt, did it seem cold in the shelter to you today?"

Brittany scowled, "No, it didn't seem cold to me. The temperature was just right. I'm sure they are very careful about things like that so the animals are comfortable."

"That puppy I heard crying didn't have blanket in his cage and he's so tiny. I bet he gets cold easily." Santana's voice was soft.

Brittany knew then that Santana was definitely thinking about the puppy. She couldn't get the look out of her mind that was on Santana's face when she found her with the puppy. She had never seen Santana look at another animal like that, well except for Lord Tubbington, because deep down Santana had loved him as much as Brittany had.

"I'm sure he just fine baby. Let's get some sleep because tomorrow you have to work, and Gracie and I get to pick up our new kitten." Brittany kissed Santana on top of her head.

"The kitten you two picked out seems like a perfect fit to our family. She is so cute. I'm sure she and Gracie are going to form a special bond like you and Lord Tubbington had. I wouldn't be surprised if you formed a special bond with the kitten too because I saw how you looked at her and I know you've missed having a cat. Night Britt. I love you."

"I love you too." Brittany closed her eyes and before long she was fast asleep but Santana was still wide awake.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The next afternoon Brittany and Gracie went to the animal shelter to pick up the kitten. Santana had to work so she couldn't go with them. Brittany held Gracie's hand as they walked into the shelter and to the reception desk.

"Hi, we're here to pick up our kitten!" Brittany voice was full of excitement.

The same shelter worker was working that had been working when they picked the kitten out the day before. "Your wife said you'd be here later to pick up the kitten. I thought we she came in at lunchtime she was here to pick up the kitten."

Brittany scowled, "Santana was here at lunchtime today?"

"Yes, she brought some things for Thor and spent some time holding him and playing with him. I saw her sitting on the floor yesterday holding him. He is such a cutie but no one seems to want to adopt him because he's so tiny. He was the runt of the litter. His four siblings were adopted within a couple of days. Now it's just him and he is lonely I can tell. He hasn't been eating and all he does is cry. I'll go get your kitten, she's in the backroom."

"Gracie and I are going visit Thor while you get the kitten." Brittany told the shelter worker.

Brittany carried Gracie to Thor's cage and sure enough he was crying. Brittany knelt down in front of his cage, opened the door, and took him out. He immediately stopped crying. "Hey, little one you are so cute. Gracie, see the puppy."

Gracie smiled and reached her hand to touch the puppy. "Doggie."

"That's right it's a doggie and his name is Thor."

Brittany looked in the cage and saw Santana must have bought him a blanket and there were a couple chew toys for him too. Brittany put Thor back in cage and he immediately started crying. "You'll be ok some lucky family will take you home real soon."

Brittany picked Gracie up and went back to the reception desk where the shelter worker was waiting for them with their kitten in cage. "Here you are she's all set to go with you. I hope your new kitten brings lots of fun and love to your family."

"Thank you." Brittany took the cage in one hand as she held Gracie on her other hip and left the shelter. Once they were outside Brittany put Gracie down and held her hand as they walked to the car. Brittany was surprised that Santana had gone to the shelter to see the puppy without telling her.

Santana walked through the door after a long day at work to be greeted by Gracie. "Mami, kitty!"

Santana picked up Gracie and kissed her on the check. "I know you have a kitty. Let's go find Momma." Santana walked into the living room to find Brittany sitting on the couch staring into space with the new kitten on her lap fast asleep. Santana knew that Brittany was in deep thought by the look on her face. She sat down on the couch beside Brittany and kissed her cheek. "Hey, what's going on?"

Brittany was torn from her thoughts. "Nothing just relaxing it's been a busy day. How was work?"

"I had a busy day too." Santana said as her stomach growled.

Brittany giggled, "I guess that means you're hungry. I hope you didn't work through lunch." Brittany was curious to see if Santana would tell her she went to the animal shelter.

"I was busy at lunchtime so I just ate a granola bar I had in my desk."

Brittany was a little disappointed that Santana didn't tell her why she was busy at lunch time. She didn't really lie to Brittany because she didn't say she worked through lunch. "Well, how about I go fix us some dinner than because your stomach is certainly not happy you haven't eaten."

Santana reached over and stroked the kitten that was on Brittany's lap. "You stay here with the kitten and Gracie. I'll go warm up the leftover spaghetti we have in the refrigerator if that's ok with you."

"Sounds great to me because I always think leftover spaghetti tastes even better than the day it was made fresh but I can go get it ready you worked today and I didn't have to."

"No you stay put with…by the way does the kitten have a name yet?" Santana asked as she watched Gracie carefully pet the sleeping kitten.

"I thought we would name her Princess and then when Gracie is older she can fill in the rest. You know like Princess Ariel or Belle or any name Gracie wants it to be because it doesn't have to be a Disney princess name."

Santana laughed, "Sounds good babe, I'm going to go get dinner ready." Santana sat Gracie on couch beside Brittany and went to the kitchen to get dinner ready.

After dinner Santana and Brittany got Gracie ready for bed and she fell asleep quickly since she didn't take her afternoon nap with all of the excitement of Princess' arrival to their home. Santana was tired too because she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before because she couldn't get the beagle puppy out of her mind. When Santana announced she was going to bed early Brittany decided she would go to bed early too.

Santana fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Brittany was watching TV with the sound just loud enough so she could hear it. She was worried about it being Princess' first night in their house. They put her in a little room upstairs where her bed and litter box were and shut the door. They didn't want her wandering around the house at night because she was little and could get lost somewhere. Brittany finally gave up watching TV and decided to go to sleep. It wasn't any fun watching TV without Santana to talk to about what was happening.

"Britt, Britt Princess is crying." Santana said half asleep.

Brittany woke up and sure enough Princess was crying so she went to check on her. When Brittany opened the door Princess was sitting on her bed staring towards the door crying. "Princess what's going on with all this crying." Brittany sat on the floor beside the bed and Princess immediately crawled on her lap and stopped crying. Brittany stroked her head and back. A few minutes later Princess was fast asleep so Brittany but her back in her bed and went back to bed herself.

The next morning when Santana woke up she found Brittany sleeping on her back with Princess lying up by her neck sleeping. Santana shook her head and smiled before taking a picture with her cell phone. Santana didn't want Princess to get into the habit of sleeping in their bed but she knew it was her first night in a new place so she wasn't going to say anything to Brittany.

xxxxxxxx

The next day Brittany had to work in the morning so Gracie would be going to daycare until Brittany picked her around 12:30. It would Princess' first day home alone in the house so they kept her in her little bedroom as Brittany liked to call it. When Brittany left work she decided to drive by the animal shelter even though it wasn't on the route she took to the daycare. She just wanted to see if Santana was there during lunch today like she had been yesterday.

Sure enough when Brittany drove by the shelter Santana's car was in the parking lot. Brittany drove onto the daycare to get Gracie. Once she had Gracie in her car seat she decided to call Santana on her cell phone.

"Hi Britt, are you picking up Gracie?"

"Yeah, we are in the car ready to go home and see how Princess made out by herself."

"I'm sure she was ok but I'm sure she will be happy when you and Gracie get home so she can play and cuddle."

_Bark! Bark! Bark!_

"Santana was that a dog barking in the background? Where are you?"

"Um…I'm…I've got to go Britt. I'll see when I get home. Love you and Gracie." Santana ended the call.

Brittany looked in the rearview mirror at Gracie who looked back her. "Your Mami is in puppy love." Gracie laughed and clapped her hands.

Santana meanwhile was sitting on the floor in the shelter in her good dress pants playing with Thor. "That big dog almost got me in trouble by barking when I was on the phone. Well I've got to go. You be good and I'll see you tomorrow same time same place." Santana kissed Thor on the head before putting him back in his cage and going back to work.

Later that afternoon Santana dragged through the front door and straight to the couch without even announcing she was home. Brittany thought she heard Santana's car and the front door open so she went into the living room from the kitchen. She saw Santana sitting on the couch with head rested on the back of it and her eyes closed.

Brittany sat down beside Santana on the couch and kissed her cheek. "Rough day?" Santana just nodded her head. "You got a headache?" Again Santana just nodded her head. "Did you eat lunch today?" Santana hesitated but finally shook her head no and it was at the moment her stomach decided to growl. "This is two days in a row you didn't eat lunch. This has got to stop Santana. Your health is very important."

Santana opened her eyes and looked at Brittany. "I know. Britt there's something I've got to tell you about where I was yesterday and today during lunchtime."

"You can tell me later. Right now I want you to lie down on the couch and relax while I go finish dinner."

"But Britt…"

"No buts you lie down right now. I've got to go back to the kitchen because Gracie is in her little gated area playing with Princess." Brittany kissed Santana gently on the lips.

Santana decided to lie down and relax. She would tell Brittany about going to the animal shelter when they went to bed. Santana had started to doze off when she was startled by feeling something wet on her nose. She opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Brittany was standing over her holding Thor close to her face so he could lick her nose.

Santana quickly sat up. "What's going on? What's he doing here?"

Brittany sat down on the couch beside Santana and put Thor on her lap. He was so excited that he started whining but it was a happy whine as he wagged his tail.

"Mami, kitty, doggie!" Gracie's voice was louder than normal because she was so excited. Brittany picked Princess up from the floor and then lifted Gracie onto her lap.

Santana looked at Brittany, "I don't understand, how did you?"

"I saw the way you looked at the puppy at the shelter. I'd never seen you look at another animal like that except Lord Tubbington. I could tell you were sad when we left the shelter that day but when we went to pick up Princess and the shelter worker told me you spent your lunchtime that day with Thor I knew you were in puppy love. I saw the blanket and toys you bought him. The next day at lunchtime I drove by the shelter before I picked Gracie up from daycare and saw your car there. When I was talking to you on the phone and the dog started barking in the background I could hear the panic in your voice. I knew right then that Thor belonged with us, so this afternoon Gracie and I went to the shelter and adopted Thor for you and because we had already adopted an animal we didn't have to wait 24 hours and could bring him home today."

Santana had tears running down her face by the time Brittany had finished talking. "Thank you so much. I wished we could adopt him along with Princess but I thought taking on two new pets at once would be too much for us. I don't know what it is about him but the second I saw him I knew I wanted him to be our dog. Why am I crying? This is silly he's just a puppy."

Brittany put her arm around Santana, "It's not silly to feel this way. When an animal is meant to be your pet it's one of the best feelings ever and it doesn't matter if your six years old or twenty-seven years old. I know it's not going to be easy with two new pets but Thor was meant to be a part of our family just like Princess so we really didn't have a choice."

"Doggie, kitty", Gracie held Princess up to Thor and he licked her face.

"Besides I think these two were meant to be together too." Brittany added as she kissed Santana on the lips.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, did Gracie go back to sleep ok?" Gracie had woken up about 1 AM for diaper change so Santana went to take care of it but when it had been over twenty minutes and she hadn't returned to the bedroom Brittany went to see if everything was ok. Brittany found Santana standing in front of Princess and Thor's bedroom leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah she was practically back to sleep before I finished changing her. I wanted to check on our other two babies. Look at them." Princess and Thor were cuddled together sleeping in Thor's bed that Brittany had bought for him. Santana had covered them up with the blanket she had taken to the shelter for Thor.

"They definitely are going to be best buddies and I have feeling when they get a little bigger they will also be handful getting into trouble together." Brittany said with a giggle.

Santana turned to Brittany and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you again for adopting him for us. I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I had been spending my lunchtime. I thought maybe you'd think I was being silly."

"Honey, I would never think anything you do is silly. Now how about we go to bed because we went from a family of three to a family of five in a couple days and I have a feeling we are going to need our rest."

Santana closed Princess and Thor's bedroom door and followed Brittany down the hallway to their bedroom wondering how many more family members they would add to their family in the future be it children or pets.


End file.
